Scavenger: Machine Gun
Background This is one of the 6 "Scavenger" quests that the player will receive throughout the game. The player is given a quest to collect 4 parts of a weapon. Each of these quests require the player to do a little searching, as the quest icon only provides a general location. Once the pieces are collected and turned in the player will receive the appropriate weapon type. Walkthrough Collect 4 pieces of the machine gun and return the pieces to the Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board. Objectives * Machine Gun Body found * Machine Gun Magazine found * Machine Gun Stock found * Machine Gun Barrel Quest Information "There are components to machine gun scattered around. If you find all the components, I can reassemble the weapon for you. Bring me the Body, Cylinder, Sight, and Barrel." Strategy Entering Salt Flats just follow the way point to the giant machine. There are some Crimson Lance or Bandits here depending on your point in the story. The pieces are easy to find but as usual the way point only shows the general area. * Barrel: The barrel is at the top of a metal ramp that overlooks the entrance on the east side of the camp. The base of the ramp is near a lean-to covering 2 lockers and a Jakobs fuel tank. * Stock: The stock isn't far from the body go back a few paces and look right, you should see a small camp fire going with some meat cooking. There is an ammo box at one side of the camp, directly above this ammo box on that metal container is your stock. You can either jump and try grab it or jump onto the hut at the entrance and walk to it. * Body: The body of the gun is on top of the left hand silo near the shops (coming at it towards the shop) just jump up at the side of the silo and collect your prize. * Magazine:'The hut (blue roof) is where the magazine is placed, to get up there use the concrete wall to the back of this hut to give yourself height and jump up. Step 1: Enter Thor Outpost at the save point entrance. Step 2. Enter the gate and turn immediately to your right. Look up and you should be able to pick up this piece from ground level. Step 3: After collecting part 1 turn around 180 degrees. Head along path about 20 yards and you will have a metal connex (rectangle building) on your right side and should see the next piece on top. Once again this is reachable from ground level. Step 4: Move around to the other side of the metal connex, face WNW and look up on top of 2 metal silos. Step 5: From the third piece the easiest way to find this piece is walk the few feet back to the entrance and follow the right path/ wall, once you get to the broken clap trap face west and look on top of the hut in from of you. Completion "I was able to assemble those parts into a complete weapon. Here's your new machine gun. Enjoy!" ---- Notes *''Some of the parts of the weapon may spawn in a different order, but all locations are the same. Don't be surprised if you find the barrel where the scope should be. *''Follow the marker on the map. The marker is indicative of the general location for all pieces. All pieces of the sniper rifle can be found near the marker.'' *''Their exact location is shown by the little moneybag on your compass!'' *''Also make sure not to jump into any crevices around the hut, as you may get stuck and have to clear the entire area again! If you do get stuck try to duck and walk and/or duck and jump - that may help.'' Video Walkthrough '''Please add link Related Quests *Scavenger: Sniper Rifle *Scavenger: Combat Rifle *Scavenger: Revolver *Scavenger: Submachine Gun *Scavenger: Shotgun *Scavenger: Machine Gun